The present application relates to a novel and useful glass floor system which may be installed in building structures.
Glass floor structures have been used in the past in substitution for conventional floor units in edifices. Typically, glass floors are constructed in two parts. The upper part normally consists of a durable or structural glass layer, which may take the form of laminated, tempered glass plates. Such structural glass also provides a walking surface for the floor of the building base. A fire-rated glass portion is also placed below the durable structural glass layer and is either connected to the durable glass layer or separated from the same. The fire-rated glass unit typically provides fire protection below the glass floor unit.
In the past, many glass floor systems have been proposed. For example, French patent FR2723123 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,694,475 depict such structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,925,709 discloses a significant improvement to such prior art systems by the addition of a post-installation adjustment mechanism to determine the level of the glass floor system in relation to the construction parameters of the building in which the glass floor system has been installed.
Glass floor units, although aesthetically pleasing and compatible with existing structures, often suffer damage prior to installation, during shipping and transport, as well as damage due to traffic on the walking surface, as a result of moving objects and/or vehicles such as skateboards, scooters, and the like.
A glass floor apparatus which is able to resist destructive forces during shipment and after installation would be a notable advance in the construction arts.